Other side of the coin
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: Just a short ficclet that I Lashana wrote up during a bout of Writers Block.


Lashana owns only herself.

The first rays of sunlight illuminated the light wisps of fog that hovered over the calm waters of the lake, a slight breeze sending the mist curling into intricate designs that seeped into the forest along it's shoreline, whispering between the tall oaks and birches that framed the quiet respite. A lone Blue Heron patrolled the shallow edge of the lake, it's movements slow and calculated as it's gaze bore into the shallow depths, watching for any movement that would signal it's morning meal. Soft cries from North American Loons echoed through the fog, the water amplifying the sound and bouncing it, making it sound as if it came from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Two forms were resting on the grassy embankment of the lake, the first a huge purple mass of sleek muscle and regal purple scales and feathers, a sharp yet contented gaze darting around the shoreline for a moment before it sighed happily and nestled his massive coils more comfortably, a soft rumbling hiss escaping him as a much smaller form carefully seated herself close to him and leaned back against his outermost coil.

"Malcho?"

The soft whisper drew the great Quetzacoatl's attention, bringing a smile to his scaled lips as he turned his pale green gaze onto the form that was resting against him, her white hair a stark contrast to his purple scaled hide. Troubled dark blue eyes met his gaze, and he carefully settled a wing around her as he ducked his head close to her, his forked tongue flickering out to test the air, not liking the turmoiled scent that came from her. "Si, mi amiga?"

Lashana frowned and glanced away, looking out across the lake they were close to, the cool grass they were settled on still damp from the evening dew, a cold feeling that seeped through her jeans into her very bones. A slight grey mist played over the lake's surface, adding a mixed peaceful and yet eerie scenario to the morning scene. They had come here early, before sunrise, as was their almost weekly tradition, but today she couldn't seem to stop the dark thoughts that plagued her. "Are you.... happy here?"

The giant winged serpent jerked his head back at that, eyes widening in both surprise that she would ask such a question and worry about the tone of her voice. "Amiga! There is no other place I would rather be! Surely you know that, muchacha."

"I just.... didn't want you to think that you were trapped here. I didn't want you to think that you didn't have a choice."

He hissed and curled his plumed tail around her waist, lifting her off the ground and then settling her in the security and comfort of his coils. "Amiga, you are very dear to me, very dear. Never should you believe that I do not wish to be here." The great head lowered, tongue playfully flicking against her cheek before he nuzzled her shoulder, rumbling softly. "What troubles you so?"

"I dunno," she muttered, gratefully leaning into his hold and staring out at the lake, following the Heron's movements. "I've just been thinking a lot is all. I mean, Kang misses his army, Zelgadis wants to leave to continue his quest for a cure, Beast misses the rest of the X-Men team.... I guess I just want to make sure that people don't think that they're captives here.... I don't know, it's stupid."

"Hardly," he growled. "It is far from stupid." He paused a moment, then sighed and wrapped her up in his wings. "Have you told anyone else? Your amor?"

"No. I'm.... I'm afraid of what their answer will be.... Black, wouldn't leave. But Kang.... Kang might, and I don't want him to. And I was afraid that you.... I was really afraid that you'd leave.... And Goddess above I'm just so _selfish_...."

"Amiga! Amiga, no. No, no, no! Never think of such things, mi amiga! Our friendship, our amistad, means so much to me, amiga. More than you know. Don't _ever_ question it, Lashana." Feeling her shudder, he hugged her tightly and rested his head along her back, closing his eyes as she threw her arms as far around his neck that she could manage. "Don't ever think that I'd leave you. You are my once and only true friend. You are far beyond being my friend, my Lashana. So much more.... And if you gave the others a chance, I think you'd be surprised."

"I don't want to lose anyone, Malcho," she whispered, burying her face against soft lavender scales. "You and Kang, Mewtwo, Zelgadis.... hellfire, even Xellos. You all mean so much to me. I can't lose any of you...."

"You won't."

"How can you know?"

He chuckled softly and gently pulled away, resting his wings on her shoulders and turning her to face Kang, who looked somewhere between grief stricken and appalled. "Oh, I have my sources," he told her as he lifted her from his coils and set her on her feet.

"You stupid idiot," Kang rasped, seeing her cringe before he stepped forward and enveloped her in his arms and wings, holding her against his chest. "You stupid little loveable fool. I would sooner have my wings amputated than leave here. This is my _home_. Just because I miss the Dragonarmy doesn't mean that I want to _leave_." He paused for a moment and decided that it was worth the risk before he gently nudged her chin up with his snout and kissed her. 

Off in the distance, in the direction of the Palace, a roar of sheer outrage rang out across the landscape. Birds thirty miles away took flight.

A chuckle rumbled out of the draconian as he slowly pulled away, licking her lips and then his. "That's my cue to run," he murmured to her as he nuzzled her hair, inhaling a breath of her scent. "No regrets, my little elf. And no more worries. I would never desert you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to run for my life. I'll see you later, Lashana."

Lashana gaped after him as he spun and bolted into the forest around them, raising a shaking hand to her lips in muted surprise. "D-did he just...."

"Si," Malcho chuckled, looking south when a loud explosion sent a mushroom cloud of smoke and fire high into the air. "Your amor is awake."

Blinking, she glanced in the direction Kang had gone, then over to the numerous explosions that were shaking the earth to it's very core. "This.... is going to be a long, long day." She paused and touched her lips again, a slow smile spreading over her face. "But I think it'll be worth it."

Malcho grinned and let her recline against his coils, resting a wing over her to keep her warm from the chill dampness that surrounded them, listening to the explosions in the background. "I hope he gets away."

"Yeah," Lashana whispered, eyeing the explosions that were heading in the direction Kang had gone. "So do I."


End file.
